Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a memory device, a memory system, and an electronic device, which may transmit a signal at a high speed.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices, which lose data stored therein at power-off, such as a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain data stored therein even at power-off, such as a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
Nowadays, the demand on an increased capacity of a semiconductor memory is increasing. For example, the capacity of a semiconductor memory device may be increased by stacking a plurality of semiconductor memory devices. Wire bonding may be used to connect the stacked semiconductor memory devices. In this case, a high-speed interface may be required to transmit a signal received through a pad to a logic circuit located at the center of a memory device through a memory cell array. However, in the case where a circuit for signal transmission is added to the memory cell array, the area of the memory device may increase.